Arby 'n' the Chief
Arby 'n' the Chief is the sequel series to DigitalPh33r's (Jon Graham) smash hit, Master Chief Sucks at Halo. The series is a sitcom that follows the antics of Digitalph33r's two Halo 3 action figures, Master Chief and The Arbiter, as they play Halo 3 and argue about topics in video game pop culture. When HaloBabies interviewed DigitalPh33r (Jon Graham) and asked what inspired the characters, he replied; "Master Chief is the epitome of every illiterate, non-nonsensical idiot I've come across in the online world, and the Arbiter is basically a representation of me." As such, the two characters compose the classical Double Act structure, with Chief assuming the role of the "Funny Man" as he and Arbiter the role of the "Straight Man". The series is well received among the machinima community for it's sharp satire of gamer culture and it's combination of both live-action and machinima elements. =Plot= Season 1 Episode 1: "Pilot" After the events of Master Chief Sucks At Halo, Master Chief became a "Lonely Alcoholic." Master Chief has a dream that he dramatically wins a Halo 3 online match, and is awarded heavily by Bungie staff. He gets a rude awakening when the buzzing phone rings about a package for Jon. Master Chief states that he is Jon and receives the package from the delivery person (Played by Jon Graham). Master Chief ponders what is the contents and soon he cowers before the contained Arbiter figure, who was bought in an E-bay auction. Whilst playing Halo 3 Matchmaking, the Arbiter breaks out of his packaging and overpowers a kitchen knife wielding Chief. The Arbiter demonstrates superior intelligence and greater gaming skills than that of the Chief. The two have multiple arguments, particularly on subjects such as the Arbiter's opinion on the Heroic Map Pack. Chief takes everything the Arbiter says and turns it into a sexual joke, before hitting him over the head with Jon's saucepan. Episode 2: "Recon" The episode begins with the characters breaking the Fourth Wall as Cheif recalls the argument in episode one after noticing that Bungie has posted a sarcastic link to the video on their home page. Cheif fails to spot this sarcasm, and the Arbiter tells him he should stop being an idiot and read a book (or something). Chief has a secret plan to get the Recon Armour Permutation from Bungie Studios. He agrees to show the Arbiter, who is impressed by it's complexity, but the requirements "are somewhat, out of reach". As the Chief cries, Arbiter comforts him, and tells him to write an email to Bungie. However, all he writes is 'can i has recon plz?', so the Arbiter agrees to write it instead. Episode 3: "Attitude" Amazingly, Chief recieved the Recon Armour Permutation. But his attitude has turned rotten and he brags on about it to players across Halo 3 Matchmaking for hours at a time. The Arbiter tries to tell him that no-one cares, but he gets un-necessarily angry at the Arbiter, throwing the controller at him. He finds the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare game, takes it into the bathroom, snaps the game disc and tries to flush all the contents down the toilet, with obvious failure. He tries to fool the Arbiter with a poorly drawn case containing a cookie with a hole in the middle. The Arbiter has to buy a replacement copy, and locks the Chief in the bathroom to unclog the toilet as consequence of his aggression. Episode 4: "Melee" The Arbiter is building levels in the Forge mode of Halo 3, whilst Chief pretends to be drunk on bottled water. The Arbiter challenges him to a one-on-one game. The two fight, but due to the melee system, the Arbiter gets a kill that should have been the Chief's. (A reference to Halo 3's very unreliable melee system which actually gives the healthier player the kill in a melee clash, even if the unhealthier player melees first!) Chief almost sends a very angry email to Bungie, blaming them for making a poor melee system, which causes his rank to go down. The Arbiter convinces him not to, and tells him to chill out. He then asks Chief why he even cares about his rank, since he is so bad at the game anyway. Episode 5: "Martyrdom" After Chief gets angry at the lag on Halo 3 matchmaking (because he is trying to download 714GB of porn), he tries playing Devil May Cry 4. This shocks the Arbiter, since Chief only plays Halo 3, and he hates any other game. Chief soon gets frustrated at this game as well (because he can't defeat a boss), so the Arbiter decides he wants to play Call of Duty 4. He cancels Chief's download, which makes him mad. To cheer Chief up, Arbiter offers him a go on Call of Duty 4. Chief tries making his own class, but wants to know what 'Martyrdom' is. The Arbiter explains that it is a poor game mechanic which he does not like, because everyone uses it. Chief activates it anyway. He starts the match, and unsurprisingly, is incredibly bad . The Chief fired at random and tried grenade spamming. Although another player killed him the screen clearly indicated that the chief killed a player with Martyrdom, giving him 60 EXP. 10 for the kill and 50 for the Martyrdom "veteran" challenge. Arbiter gives him the instructions to read, but Chief ignores it, and restarts his download, so the Arbiter throws a box at him. Episode 6: "Brawl" Chief is trying to reach an easter egg in Halo 3, with some help from the Arbiter. The Arbiter quits, though, after Chief shoots him with a rocket. Chief gives the Arbiter a hug to say sorry. The Arbiter is proud of his affection, but really he has used it as an opportunity to stick a sign reading 'IM STUPED' on the Arbiter's back. The Arbiter begins to play Super Smash Bros. Brawl, and the Chief wants to join in. He picks Samus, since 'he' has guns and a suit like the Master Chief, but is shocked to learn the Samus is, in fact, female. The Arbiter starts a one-on-one match, but Chief, being as bad as he is, quits after losing one round. Instead, he goes and watches his "sexay pr0nz" on the Internet. The Arbiter finds out about the message taped to his back, and Chief repeats the phrase "SOI SOI SOI SOI" over and over again. Season Two Episode 7: "Girls" Chief begins to harass female players on Halo 3 matchmaking, one in particular who wears pink armor. His methods of "pickign up hawt chixxx" disgusts the Arbiter, who decides that he'll teach him how to appropriately behave around girls. After harsh teaching from Arbiter, Chief confronts the female player he has been chasing, and apologizes for his disgraceful behaviour towards her, and lets her go. Just after, Chief and the Arbiter discover Jon had just bought a Cortana Action Figure, who Chief falls in love with, but when talking to her, he shows a complete change back to his original attitude. Episode 8: "Legendary" The Arbiter has downloaded the Legendary Map Pack, which he enjoys much more than the Heroic Map Pack. He comments on how good the visual filters are, but when Chief tells him to turn them all on, he says that that would be a poor idea for gameplay, and repeatedly asks Chief who would do such a thing (implying that Chief is that idiot). Ten minutes later, Chief has created his own map, with all the visual filters on. He invites his friends to try out his map, who enjoy it much to Arbiter's surprise. He also shows the map to the Arbiter, but demonstrates a lack of creativity because he has placed every certain type object in one spot, put all the spawn points in one spot, and has made weapons, vehicles and equipment inaccessible. He believes that a map's "c00ln3ss" is measured by the amount of Forge budget money you spend on it, and therefore has spent the entire Forge budget on the map. Both Arbiter and Cortana agreed that Chief's map is "The worst piece of shit map I've ever seen in my life", with a very offensive reply from Chief. Cortana hits Chief with Jon's saucepan, and the Arbiter gives her a high five. Episode 9: "Newcomers" While Arbiter is playing Halo 3 Matchmaking with some extremely serious players, Chief is bashing the new Grand Theft Auto 4 on the internet, before noticing another package arrives for Jon. He wonders what's inside it, but no-one can answer his question. Later in the night, he hears crashing. He discovers the contents of the package have broke out. He reaches for a kitchen knife, and discovers a Halo 3 Master Chief and Brute Chieftain Figures. He runs away, screaming, but all they want is food (and beer). Later, the Arbiter gets along well with the newer Master Chief, named Todd, after Todd McFarlene. Todd also introduces Travis, the Brute Chieftain, who gets on well Chief, despite Chief's complete lack of intelligence. Cortana meets Todd, who seem to be instantly attracted to each other, which Chief notices, and becomes enraged by this. Episode 10: "Cortana" Whilst the Arbiter and Travis play on Grand Theft Auto IV, Chief makes desperate plans to break up Todd and Cortana. His first plan involves phoning the police on Jon's mobile. He tells them that a man five inches tall (Todd) has stolen his girlfriend. The police don't beleive him, however, and they hang up. Chief's second breakup attempt involves showing Cortana fake evidence of Todd cheating on her. He shows her a very poorly drawn picture of Cortana and Todd. Sarcastically, Cortana comments on the authenticity of the picture, but says she can't be sure, since Todd and Chief are both Master Chief figures. Chief comes up with one last idea: "KIL T0D". Episode 11: "Conflict (Part 1 of 2)" After failing 2 of his plots to break up Todd and Cortana, he goes to Arbiter, who is playing Grand Theft Auto IV with friends (and an annoying gangsta wannabe kid with the gamertag "xxxSmok3w33d4lyph420xxx" and real name of Jeremy who eventually gets booted off the 360 by his dad), and tells him about how Travis (who had made a fool out of him an hour earlier) and how Todd is "pissign meh off 2". He goes very close to Arbiter and says he is "gon t33ch BOTH thoes asshoelz a les0n tehy wil NEVAR FORG3T". That night, Chief gets a kitchen knife and approaches Todd and Travis. Todd wakes up to see Chief oddly staring at him. Travis wakes up, still drunk, totally confused. Todd questions the time and Chief simply replies, "it r tiem 2 dai, tod. tiem 2 dai." (It are time to die Todd. Time to die), Chief then charges at Todd swinging the knife in a violent manor at him, yelling, "MAI ROFLKNIEF GOEZ SLIEC SLIEC SLIEC SLIEC SLIEC." A character similar to "xxxSmok3w33d4lyph420xxx" with the name of Jeremy appears in episode 1 of It's a Wonderful Life (presumably the same character) demanding an episode of Arby n the Chief to be uploaded (also being booted off the Xbox for the same reason). The gamertag "xxxSmok3w33d4lyph420xxx" cannot be used in reality as it is too long. Episode 12: "Conflict (Part 2 of 2)" Picking up right where part one left off, Master Chief closes in on Todd, ready to kill him. Suddenly, Travis tackles and pins Chief to the floor and batters him. Chief fakes a surrender and kicks Travis in the crotch to escape and then goes after Todd again. The two seem evenly matched, until Chief whacks Todd across the kitchen with a frying pan. Just when Chief is about to kill Todd, the Arbiter arrives and tackles him. Cortana shows up as well and Todd informs her of what Chief just attempted to do. During this whole time, Travis is still lying on the ground writhing in pain from being kicked in the crotch by Chief. Arbiter and Cortana then drag Chief away for a talk. Arbiter pins Chief to the wall and demands that he apologize to Todd and Travis for what he did. When he refuses, Cortana kicks him in the crotch and then repeatedly kicks him until he gives in and agrees to apologize. They take him to Todd and Travis, but Chief doesn't apologize, and instead calls them gay, which gets him dragged away again. Later the same morning, Arbiter is playing Halo 3 online with an annoying player (someone who is terrible at aiming his assault rifle, claims Arbiter can't throw grenades like him and is showing off about throwing grenades into the catapult elevator on the Construct map), until Chief shows up and takes the controller from him. After the two finish a short argument about the Halo 3 Player Model Flaming Helmet (Which is an exclusive armor feature for Bungie employees only. Recon is specially awarded, but the Flaming Helmet is not), Cortana arrives and reveals that Todd and Travis have mysteriously disappeared. The first person she blames is obviously Chief, but he denies having anything to do with it. After exchanging insults with each other, Cortana warns Chief that if he did have something to do with Todd and Travis' disappearance, he would be "VERY, VERY SORRY." When Cortana leaves, Arbiter calmly and directly asks Chief where they are. Chief still claims that it wasn't his fault, so the Arbiter ends the episode asking him: "Well, if not you...then who?" Season Three Episode 13: "Cold" Jon arranges to meet someone on the phone, presumably a friend of his. He has to negociate a place to meet on foot as he cannot find his wallet, which his driving license is in. After he leaves, Arbiter, Cortana and Chief instantly resume their routine. As Arbiter resumes to game, Chief begins browsing Jon's Wallet. Cortana takes it back from him. The following day, Arbiter discovers Chief sat outside begging for change, but failed terribly. When Arbiter asks him why he's trying to get money, Chief tells him he wants to get the Cold Storage map for Halo 3, not aware it is for free (To which Chief is very surprised that Bungie would distribute downloadable content for free). The next morning, Chief discovers that the Map was deleted off the Hard Drive. Arbiter explains it wasn't him and denies Cortana had any intent of doing so. They start to think that Todd & Travis' disappearence and the deletion of the map are linked. Episode 14: "Wedding" A game of Grifball is in progress and Arbiter and the Chief are playing. Arbiter announces he is getting bored, and Chief has dropped off to sleep. They then meet a pair of gamers, Gregory and Sarah. They announce they are getting married in a match on the Saturday (to Arbiter's surpise and Chief's anger) and ask Arbiter and the Chief if they would attend. Arbiter asks Chief what he thinks (and unplugs the headset in time to stop the other gamers hearing Chief's derogatory response). Chief is against going, but the Arbiter tells them they will come along. Chief asks why, and the Arbiter says he said yes due to the fact he didn't want to offend them and they were nice people. Chief says he isn't going, but reluctantly does so when Arbiter claims he would feel awkward if Chief didn't and offers him ten bucks to come. The day comes, and Arbiter and the Chief (carrying a Sniper Rifle and a Spartan Laser) are at the wedding (a chapel made from Forge in Foundry). Chief shows signs of bad behaviour calling the "priest" a homo. He later calls the wedding retarded, while Cortana thinks it's sweet. The wedding minister (a red-armoured Spartan) keeps insisting they crouch as this is a sacred moment. Arbiter does so, and Chief reluctantly complies. Arbiter then admits he agrees with Chief to an extent, saying that the wedding is pushing it a little in terms of social network communication. The ceremony then starts with the priest playing music through his speakers, to which Arbiter thinks it is pathetic. Sarah then arrives, to which a now impatient Arbiter declares to himself "This is ridiculous". The priest begins the ceremony, and declares that if anyone has any objections to the marriage "or forever be AFK (Away From Keyboard)". Chief, who has finally lost patience, declares his objection, snipes the only member of the audience, then draws his Spartan Laser and shoots the Fusion Coils, blowing up the altar, the Priest, Sarah and Greg. Chief and Arbiter escape the "church", leaving the players behind. Back on the couch, Arbiter asks "What the hell was that" and Chief responds "One kickass wedding". Arbiter slowly changes his mind; not only does he think it is funny, but he asks "You wanna do that again?" Chief then gives him a high-five, making this probably the very first actual agreement between the two. Episode 15: "Professional" Master Chief introduces the Arbiter to his so-called friend called Craig, a cocky gamer who claims to be a professional MLG (Major League Gaming) player and his girlfriend Krystal. However when the Arbiter asks him questions that a typical MLG gamer would know, Craig is unable to answer and Arbiter assums that he is just a MLG-wannabe. When the Arbiter and the Chief leave, Arbiter expresses his dislike for Craig. Still Chief refuses to believe that Craig is a fake. The next day, the Arbiter finds Chief crying. When asked what was wrong, Chief says that Craig and his friends insulted him and called the Arbiter a "cockmongling queefburg3r". This enrages the Arbiter and takes Chief with him to have a "LITTLE chat" with Craig and his friends. =Arby 'n' the Chief: The Movie= On May 25th, 2008, Arby 'n' the Chief: The Movie, premiered at the machinima event CanWest 08 (To which the Movie was created for) and was published on YouTube the same day. It seems to take place in between the plot line of Episode 10 and 11, and features all of the characters of the series, and it's first time any character has ventured out of Jon's apartment. =Characters= Main Characters Master Chief Voiced by Microsoft Sam The main character from Master Chief Sucks at Halo. He is nearly always referred to as "Chief". He is generally shown as being a big idiot and talks in leet (a form of internet slang). Chief took on minor changes from his last appearance in Master Chief Sucks at Halo. He began to speak more extensively in L337speak (and the subtitles followed along with this change), and his genuine intelligence was proven to be incredibly poor. But he still cannot play Halo, and acts like (what many internet users and gamers describe as) a complete n00b. He thinks that he is a highly skilled Halo 3 player and is very clever (this is proven when he says to the Arbiter "cuz UR brain r liek this {Cause your brain are like this}" and made a small hand gesture, "adn mai brein r liek this {And my brain are like this}" and made a huge arm gesture), even though it is always proven to be far from the truth. However, The Chief can be often be very creative when he puts his mind to something, and seems to have a certain degree of intelligence, which have been noted at some moments such as the times when he created plans to achieve his goals, such as obtaining the "Recon Armor" (which The Arbiter qualified as a good and very complex plan, although the things and people he required where out of reach, such as a team of invisible ninjas, the Batmobile from Batman, Solid Snake from Metal Gear Solid, Chris Redfield from Resident Evil, Sam Fisher from Splinter Cell, Captain MacMillian from Call of Duty 4 and the Millenium Falcon) or the time he tried to break up Todd and Cortana. He loves playing Halo 3 Multiplayer more than anything, and hates almost, if not precisely every other video game or console, particularly if they compete with Halo's popularity. He always is convinced that if Arbiter shares his own opinion on Halo content he is displeased with or plays other games, that Arbiter hates Halo content, Halo, and Bungie Studios. Furthermore, The Chief also seems to be a Microsoft "fanboy". He is often seen browsing the web through Internet Explorer, to the extent that he once deleted a shortcut of Mozilla Firefox, another web browsing program, before surfing the internet through Internet Explorer. (However, it being only a shortcut, it may be argued that while he did not fully delete the program, it may be because he was unaware that it was only a shortcut, thus proving his low intelligence.) He is also seen once bashing the Nintendo Wii and virtually all games that are not related to the Halo series, unlike the Arbiter who likes all sort of games. He has a preference to always use "Mom Jokes/Comebacks" or "Male Genital Jokes" or "Sexist Jokes" as his (only) form of retort, (apart from "no u"). He is described by Cortana as "A sexist, mentally defective homophobe whose daily activities consist of going on to lolcats.com and watching porn", which is extremely accurate as he has displayed an extremely offensive attitude towards her, calls everyone but her (mostly Arbiter) a faggot (a homophobic slur), as well as his favorite things to do (besides playing Halo) being to browse lolcats.com, look at pornography, and to bash other popular games such Grand Theft Auto 4, mostly for no real reason other than they are popular. However, the Chief has some good attributes. He is very creative and has a large amount of intelligence and sense-this is not easy to see because it is one of his attributes that he often ignores. He also has positively no patience for stupid, boring or blatantly idiotic things, displayed in season 3 episode 2, where he grows weary of the moronic antics of the three people involved in the "wedding" and the priest. He also is very emotional. Crying in the corner with tissues and being sad a lot. He prefers to fix problems such as that with violence, as shown again in season 3 episode 2, when two Halo Multiplayer love birds have a Halo 3 wedding, which takes place in a chapel that is, for some reason, covered from head to toe with flammable heat coils, where when he runs out of patience, he shoots a guest with a sniper rifle and 'fires his Lazer (using a spartan Laser carried in on his back with his sniper rifle)' at the preacher, the bride and the groom, missing but still rendering them helpless on the floor, but still hitting the heat coils and thus causing them to explode, blowing up the three. He and the arbiter make a quick exit, stage right as the chapel begins to explode along with the unconscious bride, groom and preacher plus one dead priest. He is also apparently a fad-fan as he uses fads such as Shoop Da Woop to add humor to his antics. He almost always carries a sniper rifle and his 'Lazer' with him when in-game, even into places where guns would otherwise be prohibited. He displays a complete lack of regard for Prestige, believing them to be "a l0@d 0f Cr@yp"(A load of crap) and busting anyone who disagrees with him. He also has a horrible taste of friends as all of his friends mentioned are either n00bs like him or jerks who double-cross him and make fun of his lack of intelligence. The Arbiter Voiced by Microsoft Mike The Arbiter is the complete opposite of the Chief. He is intelligent, well spoken, honest, and unlike Chief, he demonstrates great gaming skills. Arbiter basically shares the personality and other qualities of DigitalPh33r himself. He and Chief have somewhat of a love and hate friendship, but the two are nearly always in arguments, or Arbiter is victimised by Chief's irrational behavior. There is a sign that they are starting to get on better (though they will never probably cease arguing) as Arbiter admits Chief's trashing a Halo 3 wedding "funny" and the two are seen high-fiving afterwards. Also, after he and Chief are insulted by MLG wannabe Craig, he decides to teach Craig a lesson. Very much unlike the Chief, he demonstrates incredible gaming skills, and is a lot more appealed by other popular video games besides Halo 3 such as Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Devil May Cry 4, Super Smash Bros. Brawl (on the Nintendo Wii), and Grand Theft Auto 4. Arbiter has tried to introduce Chief to the games he plays, like in Episode 5, he let Chief try out Call of Duty 4 after Chief was getting bad performance on Halo 3 (due to the fact he had been downloading 714GB of pornography), but he quit very shortly after starting. Arbiter does not have endless patience, as revealed in Episode 14 when he called a Halo 3 wedding ridiculous. Chief has a very common preference to call Arbiter a faggot, particularly when Arbiter played Jon's Nintendo Wii, since he thinks (like many people who inspired the Chief's creation) it's for kids, wusses, or homosexuals. He also has a dislike for the Heroic Map Pack, saying in his opinion that it was not worth $10. Despite the Arbiter's intelligence, he is known to talk smack quite often when disgruntled by the Chief. Cortana Voiced by Microsoft Mary Cortana arrived in episode 7. Until after the movie, she has not had as much screentime as The Chief and The Arbiter. She seems to be more of the Female version of the Arbiter except for the fact she has more of a Feminine personality, and a little more violent. She has never had good relations with the Chief. Despite Chief's love for her, their arguments get more and more hate filled and violent as time goes on. Despite her description as a female gamer, she has never been seen playing. She is the subject of sexist jokes (for example being told to go make sandwiches). She fell in love with Todd after she first met him, which really angered Chief. Major Characters Todd Voiced by Jon Graham/DigitalPh33r Todd is a Master Chief Figure from the Halo 3 McFarlane Action Figure Series. He and his friend Travis's voices aren't used by a text to speech tool like the other three characters, as they are of the Halo 3 McFarlane series (which Todd is named after), that have new and improved voice boxes. Upon his arrival, he got along with the Arbiter very well, and fell in love with Cortana at first sight, as she did with him. He is very much like the Arbiter, but prefers to read (mostly with Cortana), and doesn't seem to use foul language at all (only mildly cursing when fighting for his life when Chief tried to kill him). Chief thinks of him as a "gigantec pusy (gigantic pussy)", which, surprisingly, is true, such as in the Movie, when Chief pulled a not-too-scary prank, Todd ran away, screaming effeminately at the top of his lungs. He is somewhat smaller than the Chief. Chief attempted to kill him and Travis in Episode 12. Also, Todd appears to be easily fooled, as shown in Episode 12 when, while trying to kill him, Chief tricked him into turning around, saying "HOLEH MOTHR OF GOD L@@K OTU ITS TEH COVERNINT (Holy Mother of God! Look out! It's the Covenant!)" while pointing behind Todd. Todd turns around, opening an opportunity for Chief to smash him off with a frying pan, then grabbing the "ROFLKNIEF". He and Travis both disappeared in Episode 12. Their whereabouts or their status is unknown Travis Voiced by Jon Graham/DigitalPh33r Travis is a Brute Chieftain Figure from the Halo 3 McFarlene Action Figure Series. Along with Todd, Travis arrived in Episode 9. He and his friend Todd's voices aren't done by text to speech tools like the other three characters, due to their new and improved voice boxes. Travis got along well with Chief when they first met. During the movie, they didn't get along. Infact, Travis hated Chief as much as Cortana and Todd did. On Episode 11, Travis played an extremely cruel joke on Chief which ended up with him getting smacked into a wall mirror by Cortana and humiliated him, filling Chief with murderous rage as he watched Travis laugh hystericly. Travis is not as much like the Chief as previously thought by fans. Travis is highly aggressive, but unlike the Chief, he has normal conversations with Todd, Cortana & Arbiter without throwing insults, "Penis Jokes", or "Mom Jokes" at them, like Chief mostly does. Travis loves to play Xbox 360 games, particularly Halo 3, but doesn't perform as badly as Chief. However, when he does make mistakes, fail or the game's difficulty or other players get to him, he gets easily angered and curses at the television or down the Xbox Live Headset. He also drinks on a frequent basis, favouring Jon's bottles of Jack Daniels. But, he does not use foul-language and the term "gay" as much as the Chief does. He and Todd both disappeared in Episode 12. Their whereabouts or their status is unknown Jon Graham/DigitalPh33r As Himself Jon is an non-appearing background character to the series, but appears for the first time in person in episode 13. He owns the apartment Chief, Arbiter and the others stay in. His existence largely does not effect the characters or the series in anyway, other than the fact that Jon buys the video games Arbiter plays, or Chief just uses Jon's credit card to purchase Halo 3 content off the Xbox Live Marketplace. It was previously assumed that "Jon" was Jon Graham/DigitalPh33r himself, but in Arby 'n' the Chief: The Movie, DigitalPh33r was portrayed as a character completely unrelated to Chief or the others. Although it could be possible that "Jon" is in fact DigitalPh33r, but the other characters simply don't know this. This, in turn, was contradicted by an interview with Jon with Phreak on Inside Halo Episode 9 (and later, the Chief), where they are confirmed to be the same person (Perhaps the Chief was not aware of the fact that Jon was also DigitalPh33r). This was also the first time Jon has been with Master Chief and The Arbiter when they are "alive" (or at least, the first time he has been depicted as such, since he shows knowledge of the Chief's previous actions). In the above interview, Chief claims that Jon has molested him on various occasions: "hes al liek 'i r gon tuch ur pee pee n stuf' adn he dips me in oil adn maeks me put on a dress" and "keeps posign me n arbitur in seckzual posishinz on his d3sk". It is highly likely that Master Chief is just lying to discredit Jon, as can be attested by Jon's strong denials shouted from offscreen and Jon's warnings to Phreak about Chief's tendency to lie. However, he did confess to posing Arbiter and Chief in sexual positions. Jon later appears on screen for the first time in episode 13 looking for his wallet (Chief stole it so he could get Cold Storage, not knowing it was free). He is credited as being voiced by himself, thus confirming Jon is in fact DigitalPh33r. Single Appearances (All voiced by Jon Graham/DigitalPh33r) Jeremy aka "XxXsM0k3w33d4LyPh3420XxX (XxX Smoke weed for life 420 XxX)" Appearance: Episode 11 Jeremy was a young boy who interupted a game of Grand Theft Auto 4 Arbiter was playing with two other friends. He made constant attempts to convince people he was a black gangbanger and also act tough over XBL like many teenagers/kids have done, even when he was caught in the act when his father told him to turn off his Xbox (but Jeremy whined for more time). Later, Arbiter and his friends discovered to their annoyance that Jeremy was one of Chief's Xbox Live friends. Chief yanked the controller off Arbiter and used the same slang to talk with Jeremy. Eventually, Jeremy's father came in to turn off the console. Jeremy continued to resist. Chief suggested to Jeremy to "tel ur dad hes a fucking asshoel", which only angered his father, and he unplugged the Xbox, probably physically punished Jeremy, not before everyone heard Jeremy's screaming. Greg aka "I <3 2 J1zz 420" (Spelling of Gamertag unconfirmed. Based on common spellings to avoid being blocked by censorship systems) Appearance: Episode 14 (Season 3 Episode 2) A typical guy who played Grifball with the Arbiter. After being introduced to the Arbiter by a fellow player, he invited him and Chief to his Halo 3 Wedding. Sarah aka "HotB1tch69" (Spelling of Gamertag unconfirmed. Based on common spellings to avoid being blocked by censorship systems) Appearance: Episode 14 (Season 3 Episode 2) Greg's fiancee. A girl gamer who seems to the use the term "Like oh my God" a lot in her sentences. Craig Appearance: Episode 15 (Season 3 Episode 3) An overconfident cocky gamer who claims to be a professional MLG gamer that Chief meets on Halo 3. He tends to enjoy making fun of people who are not MLG, people who question his status as an MLG gamer, or just plain stupid people like Master Chief and acts like (like many people would consider) a complete jerk.However, when the Arbiter asked him questions a MLG gamer would know, he doesn't answer and is considered just a MLG-wannabe by the Arbiter although Chief still believes that he's an MLG-player. He also has a girlfriend named Krystal, who also believes that he is an MLG player. =Famous Quotes and Catchphrases= Arby 'n' the Chief has many quotes and Chief's special catchphrase which have made the series increasingly famous, some that are still famous from the Master Chief Sucks at Halo series, all mostly made by Chief. Master Chief * hello i am master chief lololololololololololololol * wtf (what the f**k) * lololololololololololololololol * :( (Sad face) * :D / :) (Happy face) * No u * Nom Nom Nom Nom * Hai thar * ur mom * time to own some n00bs * blow me * HAX * bungie r retard The Arbiter * (first lines) My name is The Arbiter. Motherfucker! * "*Sigh*" Famous One-time Quotes * Chief: OMGWTFBBQ {Oh My God What the Fuck B.B.Q.} * Arbiter: You suck big throbbing COCK at Halo 3 ANYWAY! Why the fuck are you even concerned about your rank or your kill/death ratio? It's probably like, One to twenty anyway! * Arbiter: What in Christ's name is this? - Chief: cock of d00dy 4 modirn gayfuckstupid {Cock of Doody 4. Modern Gay-Fuck-Stupid} * Chief: KWIK SUM 1 CAL TEH WAAAAAAAAAAMBULANCE!!one1! * Chief: HAHAHAH MAI ROFLCOPTER IT GOEZ SOI SOI SOI SOI SOI {HAHAHAH. My ROFL-Copter. It goes SOI SOI SOI SOI SOI} * Chief: wher is teh luv. teh loev. the luv {Where is the love? The love? The love?} * Chief: stuped ghey fuckign helo kity barbie adn ken sesame street pu$$y poly pokit wimpy kidy ghey stupid brotharz braul (after losing to the Arbiter in Super Smash Bros. Brawl) * Chief: SOI SOI SOI SOI SOISOISOISOISOISOISOISOISOISOI * Chief: MAI ROFLKNIEF GOEZ SLIEC SLIEC SLIEC SLIEC SLIEC LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL {My ROFL-Knife goes slice slice slice slice slice} * Chief: but mastar cheef is a pretty cool guy. eh kills aleins and doesen's afraid of anythign. (after not seeing himself in the Super Smash Bros. Brawl characture select screen) *'Chief' No U *'Chief' TEH ROFLKNIEF DEMANDZ BL00D T0D. c!! LISSEN!1: (In higher pitch) "BL00D PLZ K THX LOL." HHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHHAH {The ROFL-knife demands blood Todd. See!! Listen!!: " Blood please K thanks LOL"} *'Chief' ima chargin mah lazaaaah. SH00P DA WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP {"Im-a" charging my laser. Shoop da whoo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oop! } (after getting tired of being at a halo 3 wedding). Dialogue (while trying to flush the brocken Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and it's game case down the toilet) Arbiter: Chief, have you seen the Call of Duty 4 case? (long pause) Chief: No. (resumes flushing) Come on! Flush! Bitch! '''Arbiter:' Chief...are you masterbating? Chief: What the fuck? NO! Arbiter: Then what the hell are you doing in there? Chief: Ummmmmmmmmmmmmm...actually I am jacking off. Go away. (flushes again) (Playing Call Of Duty 4: Modern Warfare on Xbox Live Multiplayer) Chief: wtf grenade button don't work! Arbiter:'''Left trigger is used to aim down the gun sight '''Chief: That's fucking retarded! Where's the ghost? Arbiter: No vehicles. Chief: >:O (Very angry surprised face) (After Arbiter has given a long speech on his opinion of the Heroic Map Pack) '''Chief:' taht wuz quit3 a mouthful!!1 i gess ur used 2 that kind of thign Arbiter: Nice one! I see what you did there. Instead of addressing my points, you took everything that I said and turned it into a sexual joke, implying that I suck on mens' penises. Fantastic! Chief: LOLOLOLOLOLOL Arbiter: "L.O.L" indeed. =Running Jokes= Jon's Frying Pan In Episode 1, Chief used the frying pan by hitting the wall to knock the phone off when it was ringing. Arbiter used it to subdue Chief when carrying a kitchen knife. Chief used it again after Arbiter proved his skills in Halo 3 Multiplayer wrong. In Episode 8, Cortana gave a harsh comment on Chief's Halo 3 Forge map, and Chief gave an extremely offensive reply. In response, Cortana casually picked up Jon's Frying Pan randomly lying on the floor, dragged it on to the sofa/couch and smacked Chief through the window with it. In Episode 12, Chief used it to smack Todd when they were fighting each other. Jon's Kitchen Knives The kitchen knife was also a kind of weapon, but rarely has it been used through the series. The first one was the biggest one in the set. The second one, the "ROFLKNIEF" had a shorter, but sharper blade. In Episode 1, Chief grabbed the knife while looking for Arbiter. In Episode 9, Chief used it again for the same purpose as in episode 1, but Chief was looking for the newcomers introduced in episode 9, Todd and Travis. In Episode 11 and 12, Chief used a different knife (shorter, but sharper) in an attempt to kill Todd and Travis, and described it as the "ROFLKNIEF". When Chief almost defeated Todd, he grabbed the knife and says that it demands blood and used his ventriloquist skills to make the knife say "BL00D PLZ K THX L0L". Jon's Digital Clock Jon's digital bedside clock is shown several times, always displaying the time “3:43.” This is an obvious reference to the Halo character “343 Guilty Spark.” Crawling by Linkin Park Master Chief has made numerous videos containing one single main song. "Crawling" by Linkin Park. In the Commentary of Master Chief sucks at Halo 3, DigitalPh33r states that he used this song in Master Chief's Montage because he finds it overused and overplayed in real videos. 420 The number 420 has appeared at the end of a few gamertags in the series, including I <3 to Jizz 420 and xxxSmok3w33d4lyph420xxx. 4/20 (April 20th) is national weed day. Daft Punk Daft Punk's techno songs can be heard in several episodes. In episode one, the Daft Punk song "Around the World" was being played after Master Chief woke up from his dream. In the second episode, another Daft Punk song can be heard. =Speculation= It has been speculated that Arby 'n' the Chief as well as the Master Chief Sucks at Halo series isn't Machinima. This is due to the fact that Machinimas are made with in the video game and not scenes in real-life. But these series are continued to be referred to as Machinima, mostly because of the game play clips included. However, "machinima" is defined as making films in a real-time 3D environment, and some argue that because real-life runs in real-time, and that real-life is 3D, that the real-life sequences of this series counts as machinima. =External Links= DigitalPh33r's Blog Arby N the Chief videoes